


You and Me Against.......

by JunBobForevs



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Junbobficspatrty2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobForevs/pseuds/JunBobForevs
Summary: After that incident, Junhoe and Jiwon promised to be together until the end of time.The person they thought will support them end up......





	You and Me Against.......

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write an au soooo I don't know if this will be good.

Junhoe always ride a train to go to work, everytime he's riding the train  
he always see a man with a purple hair and a weird fashion sense

'Weird but he looks cute' Junhoe thought

It came to the point that he makes poem for that guy.  
He doesn't have a courage to talk to him not until Junhoe woke up late  
and end up running to catch the train where he always ride. On his way,  
he bumped on someone, when he look up he saw the man that he's attracted to.

He doesn't know what to do for the fact that he's already late, 

"I'm J-" the man with a purple hair said but Junhoe said 

"I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry and I'm not interested" 

"O-okay?" the man said. 

Junhoe catch the train and while he's on the train he remembered  
what he said to the man that he likes "I'm so stupid" he said.

Days passed, Junhoe thought that it was his fault. He still see that man but  
he feels like the man's ignoring him on purpose

The next day, he wish to meet "that man" again because he wants to apologize  
for what he did. He came earlier than the usual and plan to wait until the train  
comes but he didn't see him that day or so he thought. When he went off the train  
he took that morning, he's shocked to see the man that he's waiting for is  
there waiting for him wearing a bright smile that will surely melt anyone's heart.

"I'm Jiwon, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself properly that time"

'So his name is Jiwon' Junhoe tought 

"I'm Junhoe but you can call me yours"

"What?" Jiwon said

"Ha ha I'm just kidding, but really my name is Junhoe"

'Why the hell did I say that?' Junhoe thought

"So what brings you here?" Junhoe asked

"I was waiting for you, I thought you might not be in a good mood again so I waited here"  
Jiwon replied

"I purposely ignored you last time to give you a break I guess? hahaha" Jiwon added while  
touching his nape

'He looks so sexy' Junhoe thought

"You wait for me?"

"Yes, I do. Everyday. I can't take my eyes off you the first time I saw you wearing tuxedo  
on your way to work."

"But why didn't you approach me?"

"I was so shy that time and I'm not in my right mind. The second time I saw you, you were with  
someone so I thought he's your man"

"Wait. Are you perhaps jealous? It can't be"

"Hmm. I don't know. Aren't you in a hurry?"

'He sound weird but nevermind' Junhoe found Jiwon's answer weird but he disregard that thought  
when he realized that Jiwon's right.

"Oh yeah you're right!! I'll be going now"

"Wait can I get your number?"

"Yeah sure, here"

Junhoe run as fast as he could, he didn't expect the encounter to be like that and now he's  
so late for work, meanwhile jiwon stayed in that place still amused on what happened

 

Junhoe talked to Donghyuk his bestfriend about what happened today and Junhoe doesn't understand  
why his bestfriend seems like he's not ok with what happened.

"What's wrong Donghyuk?"

"I don't like you meeting him, you don't know him"

"What? Why? How about you do you know him?"

"Yes. Yes I do, remember when hanbin hyung died because of his bf? That boyfriend is him Junhoe.  
I recognized him."

"That was an accident for pete's sake, it's not like Jiwon planned it"

"Just do what I ask you to do please"

Junhoe went home with a heavy heart and a confused mind, he don't know what to do. He finally had  
a chance to talk and meet the man he's watching for a long time but Donghyuk keeps saying that he  
should stay away from jiwon. He knows Donghyuk since elementary and they really are best buddies,  
Donghyuk even promise Junhoe's parents that he will take care of Junhoe. Junhoe thinks that Donghyuk  
is a reasonable person but Junhoe really can't understand what's happening. 

The morning after that, he woke up late again so he's not expecting to see jiwon, but he really want to talk  
to him, however, he don't know how. He doesn't have Jiwon's number. Junhoe decided to ride the train and go  
to work and thought that he can still talk to Jiwon tomorrow. When he arrived in the station he's going to,  
he heard two men fighting.

"Jiwon I know what you're doing stop it"

'Jiwon? Is that the Jiwon I know?' Junhoe thought

"What's wrong with what I'm doing Donghyuk? Are you in a relationship with him or Are you scared that  
Junhoe might find out the truth?"

'Donghyuk? What's going on? Is that my bestfriend?' Junhoe don't know what to do so he planned to walk  
towards them but what he heard stopped him

"The truth that it is you who planned to kill me because you like me and I chose hanbin over you  
so you want to get rid off me to make hanbin suffer because you envy him, but look you killed Hanbin  
and now I moved and found the man that I love and you're stopping me again?" Jiwon said

Junhoe didn't know if he will be mad at his bestfriend because he was the person behind hanbin's death  
or blush because of what jiwon said.

"What did you say Jiwon?" Junhoe decided to step in and meddle with Jiwon and Donghyuk's conversation.

Both of them looked at Junhoe with a shocked expression, they both don't know what to do.

"Junhoe I can explain" Donghyuk said

"Explain what? What's going on Donghyuk? Tell me please what are you doing here?"

"I am here because I want to talk to Jiwon and tell him to stop pursuing you bec-"

"Why? because I might end up like Hanbin hyung? I might end up dead because you want Jiwon and he  
don't like you?

"Junhoe plea-" 

"Jiwon hyung tell me what's going on"

"I saw Donghyuk while waiting for you and he said you're sick and you're not coming, he ask me to  
accompany him to work and so I did but he said that I should never talk to you again, I thought you're  
really sick"

"Really Donghyuk? What a lame excuse you got there"

"Junhoe listen to me, I want him to stop because I know he's not good for you, You among all the people  
know that I have my reasons." Donghyuk explained

"And that reason is you don't like me hanging around with someone you like right?"

"Now let me tell you this to the both of you, I don't want to see your faces ever again. I was so blue when  
Hanbin hyung died, and thought that it was an accident but here you are blaming each other. I'm so disappointed"

Jiwon remained silent, he didn't know what to do. He's afraid that he might not be able to fulfill his promise  
to hanbin

_________________ F L A S H B A C K __________________

Jiwon and Hanbin went on a date to celebrate their anniversary together, Hanbin asked Jiwon if he can drive and  
Jiwon let Hanbin. Hanbin felt that something seems so wrong but he ignored that until he started to drive the  
car they are using, he knows that he will not be able to stop the car so he held Jiwon's hand and said

"Baby, if ever I die promise me that you will find someone who will make you happy and you will fulfill our dreams."

"We will be together forever, what are you saying?" Jiwon replied

"Just promise me please"

"Okay Okay baby, I promise"

As if on cue, the car they are using clashed with a tree that damaged mostly hanbin's part. The ambulance responded and  
said that Hanbin will not survive, Jiwon heard this and ran to hanbin hugging him tightly, asking him to stay with him

"Hyung you promised" that was Hanbin's final words to jiwon. 

Jiwon mourned every night for a year when he decided that he should take a walk, He didn't notice that he reached  
the train station. He heard someone humming his favorite song, when he looked at that person, he was mesmerized  
by the man's beauty matched by his well built body evidently shown in the man's tuxedo.

"Hanbin baby, I think I found him, the man that will make me happy and the man I will be with forever  
but I don't know how to approach him"

Jiwon was shocked that the man he's admiring is now looking at him. When he's about to wave to that man, the train  
came and the man rode the train.

'Better luck next time Jiwon, lucky you if you will see him again' Jiwon thought

The next morning, Jiwon tried his luck and went to the train station hoping that he will see "that man" again.  
And so he did, but he saw him with another man.

'The person he's with looks familiar. Is that his man?'

It became a routine for jiwon to go to the station just to see the man he's eyeing. One morning, he wondered  
if he came late or the man is not really there because he didn't see him, while thinking he bumped on someone

'Destiny I must say, I'm one step closer, I will never let you go. Hanbin help me'

Their conversation didn't end well but he didn't stop, he thinks that he has to fulfill his promises to hanbin.  
He ignored the man because he thought that he's not really interested but there was this morning that he saw the man  
looking around finding someone. So Jiwon came up with a plan to surprise the man.

'Hanbin, I'm fulfilling my promises. I will never let him go'

___________________ P R E S E N T _____________________

Jiwon looks at Junhoe's back as the man that he love walks away from him, he must admit that it's kinda fast  
to say that he's inlove with Junhoe but what can he do? Love at first sight struck him.

"Donghyuk, I'm sorry but I will pursue him. Don't try to stop me again Donghyuk, you know what I can do"

"Hyung, why can't it be me? Why does it have to be him? Why does it have to be my friends?"

"I saw Junhoe with a man but I didn't know that it was you, I didn't know that Junhoe is the one hanbin is referring too  
when he told me he wants me to meet his friend from states. It's not like I want this. Leave me. Leave us alone."

Jiwon doesn't know where to start, if he will text him or wait for him tomorrow. 

He ended up with a decision to wait for Junhoe, he wants to explain to him personally.

 

Morning comes, Jiwon come earlier to make sure that he will see Junhoe. After 10 minutes, he saw Junhoe and it  
seems like the man didn't get enough sleep and he looks like he cried all night.

"Junhoe"

Junhoe didn't expect Jiwon to be there that early

"What are you doing here hyung? I'm not feeling good today please, leave me alone"

"How can I leave my Junhoe alone?"

"I'm not yours hyung, stop that"

"You told me that I can call you 'yours' remember?"

'Geez! how can I forget about that? Maintain your poster Junhoe, you can't be driven by his bunny smile  
you're not yet okay' Junhoe thought

"I don't know that I said that"

"My Junhoe can you skip work today? Let's hang out and besides you look like you are not feeling well"  
Jiwon said that with a full convincing smile hoping Junhoe will agree.

'Maybe I should give him a chance?' Junhoe questioned himself

"Okay Okay, where are we going?"

"Yes!! Let's go to my favorite cafe"

They arrived in Jiwon's favorite cafe, the cafe owner is Jiwon's friend in the music industry and in real life,  
Kim Jinhwan. As soon as they arrived, Jinhwan looked at Jiwon with amusement.

Jiwon escoretd Junhoe to their table and go to his friend. 

"You brought him huh, I'm sure hanbin is happy now. I think you'll be back from your long hiatus in music industry  
now that you're with your inspiration."

"I think so too, but I have to talk to him first. He just found out about hanbin, donghyuk, me, and what really  
happened. He is hanbin's friend"

"Oh I see. I'm cheering for you" Jinhwan winked at Junhoe when he saw Junhoe look at them

"You can't keep your princess waiting"

Jiwon looked at Junhoe and winked at him which made Junhoe blush

"I winked at him but he didn't blush hmm. Don't let him go" Jinhwan said with smile on his face

"I won't"

Jiwon walked towards Junhoe

"I'll just go to the bathroom babe" and again Junhoe blush

'Is it me feeling hot because I'm not feeling well or?'

"Y-yeah s-sure"

Jinhwan approached the table to personally serve Junhoe and Jiwon's drink

"Hi Junhoe! Jiwon talked about you all the time. By the way, I'm Jinhwan"

"Hi! I don't think so ha ha"

"Jiwon never bring anyone in this cafe not unless he really love that person, trust me"

"So he brought hanbin here?"

"He was about too when they were suppossed to celebrate their first anniversary but he didn't have a chance  
so you're the first one he brought"

"How did you know hanbin?"

"Jiwon introduced me to hanbin, Jiwon and I work in iKON Entertainment. He brought hanbin there, then  
I found out that hanbin makes music too"

"Is that so?"

"You seem bothered by Jiwon's past, listen to me, Hanbin made Jiwon promised that Jiwon should find the  
person he will be with and that he should fulfill their dreams together. And you are the fulfillment to those  
promises"

"Wha-"

"Jinani hyung, Junhoe"

"I'm going" Jinhwan said then he tapped Junhoe and Jiwons' back.

"i'm sorry it took me long"

"No, it's okay. Jinhwan hyung keep me company"

"I see. Junhoe about yesterday"

"I still want to hear the whole story but I don't think I want to hear it right now. There's a lot going on  
in my mind now"

"I understand, let's talk about it some other time. Let's get to know each other first?"

Junhoe and Jiwon talked about random and weirdest things but it is shown that they really love each other's company.  
They didn't notice that it's almost lunch time so they go to the nearest restaurant. As they eat, Donghyuk crosses  
Junhoe's mind, he wonder if he's doing okay because Donghyuk haven't talk to him since yesterday.

"Babe what are you thinking?" Junhoe blush again for the third time

"Stop calling me babe"

"Should I call you 'mine' instead?" And again Junhoe blush

"Whatever" Junhoe continue to eat while Jiwon laugh with Junhoe's reaction

Jiwon asked if he can accompany Junhoe to the young man's home and junhoe agreed.

They reached Junhoe's place but Junhoe startled when he saw that the door is left open but he didn't show it to Jiwon

'It must be Donghyuk'

"Jiwon hyung, I'll invite you next time okay? See you tomorrow" Jiwon didn't have a chance to say something but  
he think that Junhoe acted weird

Junhoe entered the house and found Donghyuk in the sofa watching tv while waiting for him

"Donghyuk"

"Junhoe" He went to Junhoe and hugged him

"I'm sorry if it took me long to talk to you, I thought you might not understand if I will explain everything to you"

"Donghyuk I thought you will never talk to me again. Stay until dinner okay? i'll order pizza"

They bonded the rest of the night and when the morning comes Donghyuk became weird. He wants to accompany Junhoe to work  
and he wants to take junhoe home, the situation happened for a week and for a week Junhoe didn't see Jiwon. He doesn't even  
know if Jiwon is okay.

It was saturday and he go to Jinhwan's cafe

"Hi Jinhwan hyung!"

"Oh Junhoe what brings you here?" 

"Do you know where's Jiwon?"

"Jiwon? you don't know? Then wh-" Jinhwan asked with a confusion

"Know what? Hyung tell me"

"He's in the hospital for about a week now, the nurses assigned to him said that there's someone taking care of him  
I thought it was you" 

"I don't know, that's not me"

Junhoe realized something

'Why didn't I notice?'

Junhoe always see Donghyuk looking on his phone but he ignored that, yesterday he saw Donghyuk's phone because he got a message  
he saw the message saying:

"Sir, he's stable. Doctors said that he will wake up soon"

Donghyuk saw Junhoe holding his phone and took his phone away from Junhoe.

"Hyung do you know which hospital he's in?"

"Yes I do, someone messaged me about it. I also thought that it was you, I tried calling that number but it never answer"

Junhoe remembered the time they had a meeting with their boss and Donghyuk's phone keeps ringing

"That was not me. Let's go hyung"

They go to the hospital where Jiwon is. The closer they are the more nervous Junhoe is, he don't know what to expect  
he's so worried about Jiwon.

"Here's the Ji-" Jinhwan didn't finish his words when they hear someone talking inside Jiwon's room with a high-pitch voice

"What did you do to me???"

"I saved you Jiwon"

"Saved me from what?? I should be saved from you! Where's Junhoe?"

"Why do you keep on looking for him? I told him about your condition but he don't care"

"That's not true!!"

"Belie-"

Junhoe barged in the room 

"ENOUGH!!"

They were startled by Junhoe's husky and cracking voice

"Donghyuk why? I trusted you"

"Junhoe I-"

"Don't try explaining again. I won't ever believe you"

He run to Jiwon's place and caress his face

"Jiwon hyung, are you okay?"

"I am babe, how about you?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you're here, I'm sorry I didn't take ca-"

"Babe you don't know anything right? It's okay"

Junhoe faced Donghyuk "Leave Donghyuk. Leave now. I will take care of the hospital bills"

"But-"

"LEAVE. NOW."

 

3 days after that encounter Jiwon got discharged, Junhoe stayed with him everyday.

Jinhwan and Junhoe found out that group of men attacked Jiwon the day after he dated Junhoe, which explains why  
Junhoe didn't get any messages from Jiwon. They also found out that Donghyuk was the man behind that, he planned everything. 

Police brought Donghyuk to their precinct and decided to put him behind the bars because Jiwon also filed a case  
regarding hanbin's death and said that it was Donghyuk's fault.

Junhoe didn't know that things will end up like that but he thought that it will be for the best. When they were  
about to go home from the precinct Donghyuk said something that made Jiwon and Junhoe shiver.

"Don't rejoice too much, One will die and One will suffer" Then Donghyuk laughed after he said that

Junhoe and Jiwon was scared but they chose not to mind that.

 

In 3 years, Jiwon and Junhoe decided to live in a same house where they can be together 24/7.  
They do things together, they eat together and they also shower together. E v e r y d a y

"Babe wake up you have to get up now" Jiwon said with a husky voice

"I'm tired babe, you made me tired last night babe. Don't blame me"

"Want to do it again?"

"Hyung for pete's sake can't you stop?"

"I can't"

"Okay then, let's have one round and I'll get ready"

In the end, Junhoe is late already because they didn't just had one round.

That night, Jiwon and Junhoe decided to eat dinner outside their home. They went to the first restaurant  
they went together. Everything went good but Junhoe seems bothered

"Babe is everything okay?" Jiwon asked

"Yes babe, maybe I'm a little bit tired"

They talked about a lot of things again as if they are not living in the same house. As they walk, Junhoe felt  
something behind him so he looked at it but he just saw a shadow. When they were about to enter the house, they  
saw that the door is open. Jiwon and Junhoe looked at each other with confusion, they entered the house and saw

 

"Jinhwan" Junhoe uttered

 

"What are you doing here?" Jiwon asked

"How are you love birds?" Jinhwan asked them while cleaning the knife he's holding

"Why are you doing this?" Junhoe asked

"You don't care b*tch"

"Hyung whatever you're thinking stop it now. I don't understand"

"You will never understand Jiwon, the man that I like was sent to prison and I don't know when I can be with him again"

"You mean Donghyuk?" Junhoe asked

"Yes b*tch, and that's because of you. Now. I want to do what Donghyuk said, one will suffer and one will die"

Jinhwan words sends shiver to the love birds spines

Junhoe decided to call the police but Donghyuk run to him and threathen him with a knife. Jiwon don't know what to do  
so he tried to protect Junhoe from Jinhwan

"Jinhwan hyung stop what are you doing?" Donghyuk appeared out of nowhere

The three of them stopped for a while but Jinhwan climbed to Junhoe's body, headlock, and pointed the knife to his neck

"Donghyuk, I'm doing what you want" Jinhwan said

"No no no hyung, this is not what I want"

"Donghyuk what's going on?" Jiwon asked Donghyuk while looking at Junhoe

"Jiwon hyung, trust me, this is not my plan. I've been following you but I did that because I want to see the both of you happy  
I went to the convenience store to buy drinks but I was shocked with what I see."

Junhoe managed to free himself but Jinhwan attacked him again and. . . . .

 

 

Jiwon went to the cemetery

"Hey, how are you?"

"I wish you can hear me right now, I want to thank you for being part of my life"

 

 

"I want to thank you for giving me and Junhoe hardships to prove that we can survive and fight together."

"Hey babe, hanbin will be jealous you're not talking to him" Junhoe said

 

Donghyuk died in the incident, Jinhwan unintentionally stabbed him when he stood infront of Junhoe. Jiwon  
immediately called the ambulance.

"I'm sorry, please be happy" 

Those were Donghyuk's last words to Junhoe.

Jinhwan was sent to prison for what he did and it is not sure if he can be acquitted.

After that incident, Junhoe and Jiwon promised to be together until the end of time.  
They reached their dreams together, Junhoe became a CEO of a company and he also released a book with his poems  
which is his greatest wish. Jiwon which is now called Bobby arise from his long hiatus in the music industry.

 

In the end, they proved that strength of the relationship will be proven when they survived the challenges  
given to them by anyone who's trying to hinder them.


End file.
